How Could You!
by AngelOfDarkness97
Summary: What is Edwards big surprise for Bella? Is it something from her past or a whole different thing? And how do death-eaters fit in here? PLEASE NO FLAMES. Remember you dont HAVE to read it!
1. Horrible surprise

**Ok, hi there all. I kind of got this idea from reading too many crossovers. I do not own anything. On with the story…**

**BPOV**

"Remind me again why I have to wear a blind-fold?" I ask Edward suspiciously as he was driving me to his family's house. I hate having to have name Bella. I miss my real name, Mia Potter. I know that it gets pretty confusing, but I am really a witch and used to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. But when Voldemort grew much stronger and Dumbledore was murdered, I was sent by Professor-uh sorry, Head Mistress McGonagall to the safety (Hashanah) of the small town of Forks, Washington. I was allowed to keep my original appearance although I had to change my name and swear to not use magic or take my wand out, during my stay here. You see, I am the forgotten sister of Harry Potter, well, not forgotten by all apparently since Voldemort and the Death Eaters still remembered me and sought after me to end my life. I am the only Potter still alive. My brother, Harry, was wrongly thought by Voldemort as the child from the prophecy but I am the child. Voldemort murdered Harry, my older brother by five minutes, right in front of me only last year. I die a little on the inside every time I hear his name or see a photo of him. Although I do carry around four pictures in my wallet, always with me. Those pictures are of: Harry, mum, dad and Sirius Black. God how I miss them all the time.

I was pulled out of my reconciliation of the past, by the car pulling into the Cullen driveway and Edward muttering to me:

"You have to keep it on, because our whole family have a surprise to show you. I will give you a hint, there is a party included." At this, Edward opened his door, came around to my side of the car, opened my door and helped me out, all in inhuman speed. I still had the blind-fold on, so I had no objections on Edward carrying me to the front door, although once there. Edward opened the front door and undid the knot of the blind-fold which fell to my feet. I looked at him, questioningly and walked in the threshold. Once I did, I wish I hadn't. Waiting in the living room, with the Cullen family were my worst enemies, and the people who were helping Voldemort to kill me. Death Eaters.

Standing in front of me were: Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Fenrir Greyback and Barty Crouch Jr. I stood in the doorway, shocked and horrified.

"Bella, you will not believe it! We -as in Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and I- have become Death Eaters! It was just finalised tonight and we are now partying," Alice squealed happily, "Oh by the way these are just some of our fellow death eaters: Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy-that's Draco's dad-, Bellatrix Black, Fenrir Greyback and Barty Crouch Jr." Alice finished although I was physically unable to answer to her sentences.

Something finally clicked in Draco and he automatically looked disgusted.

"Well, well. If it isn't little miss Mia Potter. Have you seen mummy and daddy or even older brother Harry, lately?" He spat out at me. I flinched backwards at the mention of my dead family but then recovered almost automatically.

"What the hell? How the hell could you do this to me?" I directed that question to the Cullen's. I then turned to the death-eaters and reached for my wand just as they did the same.

"Expelliarmus" I screamed pointing the wand at all of them. The wands went flying from their hands and all of them ended up in my hand. Although, I hadn't noticed that the Cullen's had already been given their wands and so, Lucius grabbed the one that Carlisle was holding and threw a spell at me which knocked me back against the wall behind me, which also knocked all breath out of me. I reached for my wand and only JUST got hold of it to rebound a spell that Draco had cast at me. I stood quickly and pointed my wand to the sky out-side the closest window to me.

"Accio Firebolt," I had been left Harry's one and only broom that he used to use ALL the time. Seconds later, the broom came crashing through the glass of the window and halted right in front of me. I grabbed it without any second thoughts, and mounted it. I spared a second to quickly glare acidly at The Cullen's who were all obviously in major shock. I then glanced at the death-eaters standing in front of me, still rapidly casting spell after spell at me. I kicked of the ground and just to make more work for Esme, the traitor, I crashed through a window at the opposite side of the room, causing a lot of glassy mess. I flew as quick as I could, knowing that the death-eaters-most likely even the new ones- were all probably already in pursuit.

**I hope you liked it. I sure did enjoy writing it. I will update as soon as possible, but I have an awards night coming up at our school and I am receiving an award there. YAY. I also get to perform a Drama dance on stage with the rest of my drama class and my nerves are high and I am constantly practicing. Anyways.**

**Love ya all.**

**Ash**


	2. Reunions

**Hi there all! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in god-knows-when but I am now :D So, instead of torturing all of you by waiting, here is chapter 2 :D**

I flew up into the sky scanning the scenery with my hawk-like eyes. I could see the Cullens house in ruins as the Death eaters from my past and present flew towards me. I had to think fast and I apparated in thin air, just before the death eaters hit me with the killing curse.

I felt all of my insides rip and flip and drop and flop as I landed flat on my face, beside Harry's broom, in front of the Weasleys house.

I could bangs and clatters from inside the large house that held my two best friends that were left alive. Ron and Hermione.

"Who's there?" Yelled a very annoyed Fred Weasley as he rounded the corner of the large house, wand in hand.

I decided to stay quiet and sneak up on my husband who still looked very impatient. (Edward was just a convenience and I never really loved him, it was always Fred.)

I snuck up behind Fred and jumped on his back, covering his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who, Freddy?" I whispered in his ear and kissed him softly on his cheek. He gasped and flung me around from his back so that I was now clinging to his front like a little child.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and a major grin was plastered to his face as he stared down at me.

"Mia! Oh my gosh Mia, I have missed you so much!" He screamed while grabbing my small figure in his tight bear-like hug.

"Uncle Fred, who's out there?" I heard a yell from inside the house, the voice sounded just like my gorgeous little nephew, (well, that's what I like to consider him as) Teddy Lupin, who stood in the doorway looking tired and rubbing at his eyes in a fruitless effort to keep himself awake.

I quickly gave Fred a peck on the lips and ran over to the doorway, where Teddy stood. He hadn't changed much from last time I saw him, just a little taller. He grinned and reached his arms up to me as I drew nearer and I giggled quietly. I picked him up effortlessly and give him an eskimo kiss which cause him to giggle uncontrollably.

"Aunty Mia! Alexis has been missing you just like I have!" He yelled in glee and I froze in place. Alexis was 2 years old last time I saw her and that was about 5 years ago (I declined Edwards offer in marriage) and I missed her like all hell.

I felt Fred come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, giving me a slight squeeze to comfort me.

After handing Teddy to Fred, I ran inside the house and up the stairs to Alexis' room. She layed in her small Toddler size bed and her gorgeous light brown curls framed her sleeping face. I quietly sat by her side on the bed and she woke up, yawing a little in the process.

After rubbing her eyes multiple times to clear her sleepy eyes, she gave me a confused look, although after exactly 2 seconds she let out a small yelp of excitement. She lept into my arms and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck while I played with her tiny curls.

"Mommy, I missed you!" She cried into my neck causing me to tighten my hold on her tiny body in reassurance.

**I know this was a short update but I just have lost all imagination at the moment. A few big surprises in this chapter and Bella/Mia spent 5 years in Forks and she is actually 29… **

**-Ash**


End file.
